Toms River Fire Department
History The Toms River Fire Department was created when the fire companies serving Toms River Township were combined. The Companies are still under different fire districts. Toms River Fire Companies 1 and 2, Ocean Beach Fire Company and East Dover Fire Company are in fire district 1. Silverton Fire Company and Pleasant Plains Fire Company are in fire district 2. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Fire Company No. 1 (Station 25) - 26 Robbins Street :Engine 2501 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/50F) (SN#26966) :Rescue 2561 - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/30F) Substation (Station 25-1) - 39 Cardinal Drive : Engine 2511 - 1996 Pierce Lance (1500/500) (SN#EA338) : Tower 2525 - 2006 Pierce Arrow XT (2000/300/95' mid-mount tower) Fire Company No. 2 (Station 26) - 45 West Water Street : Engine 2671 - 2007 Pierce Arrow XT (2000/750) : Rescue 2624 - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT 27' walk-in (SN#30897) : Rescue 2607 - 1999 International 4700 / Horton : Brush 2609 - 2004 Ford F-350 (150/300) : Chief 2600 - 2014 Ford F-250 : Antique - 1949 Mack (1000/300) Substation (Station 26-1) - 1053 Hooper Avenue : Engine 2631 - 2003 Pierce Dash 2000 (2000/750) (SN#14077) : Brush 2669 - 1990 Ford F-350 (100/250) : Utility 2617 - 2007 Dodge Dakota Ocean Beach Fire Company No. 3 (Station 27) - 40 Kittiwake Avenue : Engine 2701 - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/750) (SN#27642) : Engine 2721 - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/750) : Ladder 2705 - 2000 American LaFrance / LTI (2000/500/20/75' rear-mount) : Water Rescue 2716 - 2010 Ford / PL Custom : Water Rescue 2726 - 2019 Ford F-250 4x4 : Surf Rescue 2706 - 2013 Polaris Ranger : Chief 2700 - 2014 Ford F-250 East Dover Fire Company No. 4 (Station 28) - 629 Fischer Boulevard : Engine 2801 - 2010 Pierce Quantum (2000/750/30F) : Engine 2811 - 2007 Pierce Quantum (2000/1000) : Ladder 2865 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (2000/400/100' HAL rear-mount) (SN#26965) : Brush 2819 '- 1990 Ford F-350 (250/250) 4x4 : 'Brush 2829 '- 2002 Ford F-450 / Omaha (250/250) : 'Water Rescue 2806 '- 2006 Ford F-250 4x4 Silverton Volunteer Fire Company No. 1 (Station 29) - 15 Kettle Creek Road : 'Engine 2911 ' - 2000 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Saulsbury (2000/750/50F) : 'Squad 2913 '- 2018 Rosenbauer Commander R7018 (1500/750) (SN#14544) : 'Ladder 2905- 2013 Rosenbauer Commander 4000 R7011 (2000/500/101' Cobra rear-mount platform) : Engine 2931 '- 2018 Rosenbauer Commander R7011 (2000/750) (SN#14454) : 'Brush 2909 ' - 2003 Ford F-350 (100/300) : 'Antique - 1955 Ford / TASC (750/750) Pleasant Plains Volunteer Fire Company (Station 30) - 40 Clayton Avenue : 'Engine 3041 '- 2013 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Rosenbauer (2000/750/40F) : 'Ladder 3065 '- 2007 Sutphen (2000/500/70' mid-mount aerial tower) : 'Rescue 3007 '- 1999 Freightliner / EVI : 'Brush 3059 '- 1994 Dodge / Knapheide / S&S (port./250) Substation (Station 30-1) - 257 Warner Street : 'Engine 3051 '- 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Marion (2000/750/40F) : 'Tanker 3068 ' - 2010 Kenworth / US Tanker (500/4000) : 'Brush 3069 '- 1984 Dodge / JC Moore (250/250) Retired Apparatus : 2014 International / Rosenbauer Timberwolf 4x4 pumper (1500/750/30F) (Ex-Engine 2901) :2004 Ford F-550 / E-One light rescue (Ex-Rescue 2904) :1997 Mack MC / Custom Fire (Ex-Rescue 2624) :1996 Sutphen pumper (1500/750) (Ex-Engine 3061) :1995 International 4900 / LTI (1500/300/25) (Ex-Rescue 2807) (Sold to Seaside Park Volunteer Fire Company No. 1) :1994 Simon Duplex / Super Vac (Ex-Rescue 2917) :1992 HME / Grumman pumper (1500/750) (Ex- Engine 2701) (Sold to North Hudson Regional Fire and Rescue (New Jersey)) :1971 Seagrave (1000/500/55' Snorkel) (SN#R-4757) (Sold to Montgomery, Ohio) (Ex-Snorkel 73, East Dover Fire Company No. 4) :1968 Kaiser / FD-built brush (250/250) External Links *Toms River Fire Department *Toms River Fire Company No. 1 *Toms River Fire Company No. 2 *East Dover Fire Company No. 4 *Silverton Volunteer Fire Company No. 1 *Pleasant Plains Volunteer Fire Department Station Map Category:Ocean County Category:New Jersey departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating LTI apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Former operators of Grumman apparatus Category:Departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Marion apparatus Category:Departments operating US Tanker apparatus Category:Former operators of E-One apparatus Category:Former operators of Mack apparatus Category:Former operators of Custom Fire apparatus Category:Former operators of Sutphen apparatus Category:Former operators of SVI apparatus Category:Former operators of Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of TASC apparatus